The Hardest Subject
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Fred is horrified to discover that Hermione thinks that being intimate feels only good for guys, so he vows to prove the know-it-all wrong, in the best way he knows how... Smut. Lemons. Mature Audience
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

 **The Hardest Subject**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the seemingly empty lounge room at the borrow, it was getting later and later and yet she still sat studiously over her books, letting all the wonder and words seep in, she was determine to be just as good at her new job as she was at school. She had basically moved in with the Weasley's after the war had ended, yes she had found her parents and lifted the memory charms, but things were harder now, for all of them. She still loved them dearly, but she didn't have that need to live with them again like she had as a child, war had been the biggest thing to make her truly grow up, it had made everyone change. Well almost everyone. George bolted into the lounge room with a flushed face from the cold winter snow outside.

'Gred!' He yelled, bounding over to a shadowy corner, where to Hermione's surprise sat Fred, going over accounting books from the shop.

'Yes Forge?' He grinned

'It was amazing, she was amazing, I was amazing, amazing' He cheered

Hermione had no clue what was going on, or even if George was aware that she was there.

'Angelina?' Fred cocked an eyebrow 'You two finally?'

'And then some' George was almost glowing

'Congratulations' Fred laughed, quickly looking over at Hermione who had stiffened, but was still reading over her books.

'Oh Fred, it was…it was…'

'Amazing?' Fred asked trying not to laugh

'Yes!'

Hermione was trying not to listen, it was not her business and she was not interested, but the way he was carrying on was really starting to annoy her.

'Best moment of my life' he grinned, collapsing down into a chair next to his twin and taking up an account book (they had so many due to just how well the store was going) and starting to look over it, 'and she loved it' he added with a love-struck expression on his face.

Hermione exhaled loudly before she could stop herself.

George looked up

'Oh hey Hermione, didn't see you there'

'Hi George' she muttered, going back to her books.

'Fred, did I mention how…'

'Great and amazing it was?' Fred laughed 'Yes, calm down man seriously'

'I can't! It was incredible! We both agree…'

Hermione snorted without meaning to

'What?' George looked at her

'Nothing' Hermione almost blushed and looked closer at her notes

'No no, that's the second huff, what's up Granger?' Fred asked, setting his book down

'I said it was nothing' Hermione looked at him with a stubborn face

'Tell us, or we will make you'

'I dare you to try' she gave him a strong defiant look

'Fine, but if you don't, George here will just keep on talking about how amazingly incredible his night with Angelia was and how great it all was and did he mention amazing?'

'Just once or twice' Hermione muttered back

Fred gave George and evil and encouraging smile to egg him on

'So, I will start at the beginning shall I?' George grinned

'Don't bother' Hermione muttered, placing down one book and picking up the next in her pile.

'So we were making out on the lounge like always, when I started to really turn her on, she was moaning and pawing at me like crazy'

Hermione bit her lip to not retort.

'Then when I had her pinned down to the bed I was making her crazy with want and need, she was basically begging me to…'

'You might want to keep your love life private' Hermione muttered

'Why? You probably heard us, we enjoyed it so much' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'You think' Hermione muttered under her breath, but Fred heard it

'You think?' He repeated

'No no, I know, trust me' George beamed proudly. The over confident look on his face made her snap.

'You're sure?' she asked with a glint in her eye.

'Yep'

'You're not just so blinded by your own euphoria to realize that sex is only good for the guy?' Hermione bit at them. George stared and Fred actually exhaled in shock

'What on earth are you on about?' they both said together, staring at her in horror.

'All you guys do is roll around on top of us, thinking you are the king of everything, you reach your high then roll off fall asleep and leave us wondering why we even bother, its only fun for you' Hermione looked at them with truth in her face.

Fred looked at George, back to Hermione, then George and back to her

'I…uh…what…'

'There is no point for women to have sex, its boring' George actually gasped in horror to this comment

'Who on earth told you that Granger?' he asked outraged

'Personal experience?' Fred asked staring at her; the look she gave him confirmed his question.

'Sorry to burst you're bubble boys, but it's the truth'

'Only if the guy is a blithering idiot! Trust us Hermione, Women enjoy sex just as much as men' Fred said actually standing up

'Its not April First Fred' she said, standing also then leaving the room.

'George!'

'I know!'

'I….wha….Hermione!'

'She can't be serious…'

'No no, she is…this is terrible, horrible, horrific!'

'A lie!' George added

'She has never enjoyed sex…and says other women don't either! This can't stand'

'Sex is amazing'

'I know!...but she doesn't'

'Poor Lamb' George actually pitied her

'Then I'm just going to have to prove her wrong' Fred decided.

 **Apples and Beckett**

 **Hi, hope you like the start of this story and want to read more, let me know with a review** **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Fred's shock and he had had time to think, he really wanted to prove her wrong. Not only because proving Hermione Bookworm Granger wrong would be an incredible moment, but he also thought that a sweet girl like her deserved to know the truth. That sex was never one sided and that both parties could and should enjoy themselves. The fact that he had always found her attractive, and she had always caught his attention at school…well that was an added bonus.

…

The previous morning when she had walked down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, he had pulled her seat out for her to sit down. She had looked at him confused, staring at the seat trying to find the hidden trap or whoopee cushion. He had made her a cup of tea as well, making her very suspicious. When she had finished breakfast and was washing up her plate Fred came back into the kitchen,

'Forgot lunch' he said, reached past her at the bench where she was refilling her cup of tea and grabbed a bag that Mrs. Weasley still insisted on packing.

" _I might let you run a ridiculous joke shop but you will_ _not_ _be silly with your food, no cauldron cakes or licorice wands as lunch for you two, I will make you a healthy lunch!"_

As he pulled the bag back to him, he lent forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

She froze and he grinned.

'Have a great day Granger' he chuckled as he ran to the front door to follow after George.

She stood there, he was clever, he had put her on guard then waited till she would be expecting a trick, so she had not been expecting a kiss on the cheek. 'Well played' she thought.

…

That night after they had all finished work they had all attended Teddy's birthday party. It had been as happy as they could make it, and the best moment had been when young Teddy had crawled up onto his god fathers shoulder and proceeded to hang off Harry's hair with his tiny fists pretending to be a monkey while Ginny and the rest had roared with laughter. They had all celebrated and drank merrily as the blue haired boy paraded around the place with his big stuffed dog toys under his arms and a huge gold crown on his head that Ron had given him.

Once they had arrived back at the burrow via flu powder, most had gone to bed. Harry was more tipsy then Ginny, but not by much, she could really hold her own. They had giggled and stumbled up the stairs while the others had already crashed on their beds. Mrs. Weasley had been crying about Remus and Tonks, so Arthur had made her a strong tea before tucking her into bed.

Fred and Hermione had ended up in the lounge room alone again. He hadn't tried anything else that day, and she was tired, so her guard was not really up.

He was trying to read one of the account books, but he didn't really feel like doing it. So he got up and sidled over to the couch that Hermione was on, flopping down next to her.

'What do you want Fred?' she asked her eyes were closed as she rested against the couch back.

'Many things' he admitted 'I'd love a boat made of cheese'

'You don't like sailing or cheese'

'But it's a good conversation starter' he said

'No it's not'

'We are having a conversation right now, bam!'

'I started the conversation'

'Not the point' he said.

'Fine' she sighed.

'You're very pretty you know Granger' he said, he wasn't as drunk as he sounded, but she seemed to be more receptive when she thought his guard was down.

'Gee thanks Weasley' she said in a mock voice

'I'm serious' he said

'You called my Granger, must be very serious' she said, her head lolling on the backrest of the couch.

'Well I am' he said looking at her.

'Ok' she said in a bored voice.

He picked up her hand and she didn't snatch it away. He traced a small pattern in her up turned palm, then after a long while he brought her exposed pulse up to his lips. He kissed her skin gently; sure this would spark a reaction, so many nerve endings. She just muttered,

'What are you doing?'

'Testing something' he murmured

'Fine' she sighed, so comfortable where she was that she was considering sleeping on the couch instead of having to navigate herself up the many flights of stairs to her room.

Fred tried again, this time sucking a bit so that her skin could defiantly feel his lips against her. He tried flicking his tongue across her small wrist a few times, but she just exhaled normally, and her pulse did not quicken. She really wasn't aroused.

'Do you even feel that?' he asked in a confused voice.

'On my wrist?' she asked, her eyes were still closed, she felt a bit light headed after the alcohol at the party.

'Yeah'

'Yeah, so?' she asked

'Fine' he said and raised her hand to his mouth, licking her first finger and sucking on it, knowing that this was a stimulating feeling. He loved when someone sucked on his fingers, it made him excited and it felt so good, fingers having so many nerve endings so close together.

But she didn't react like any of his previous partners; she just looked like she was falling asleep. He glared at her, was she really that determine that women couldn't enjoy intimacy and sex? Or was she just messing with him?

She had seem very sure of her opinion a few days ago…

He slowly began to kiss up her forearm, then up her arm to her shoulder with soft seductive kisses.

'I'm not sleeping with you Fred' she said in a bored voice

'That's not…!' he said at once

'I told you, women don't enjoy this stuff' she said finally looking at him, her face was serious. 'I'm going to bed' she said and left the room.

…

Fred woke the next morning and groaned, he had been stupid to try last night. Yet the fact that her heart rate didn't even raise…when he'd done that sort of stuff to his previous partners they had loved it…but then they had already been fooling around for a bit. Fred realized he'd jumped a few steps too far forward with Hermione, she needed to see how from the very beginning it could feel good and work on it from there.

…

When he met her on the stairs he asked simply,

'Kiss me?'

'No' she said in a bored voice and continued down to breakfast.

At the kitchen table after bowls of porridge he had asked,

'Can you please pass the sugar and also kiss me?'

'No'

Out in the garden, as they had been de-gnoming the garden again. He had stepped up beside her and puckered his lips,

'No…you're an idiot'

'An idiot that will prove you wrong Granger' Fred had said, before the gnome bit his finger with sharp little teeth.

After applying some cream in the house, he had sat down at the kitchen table with her reading a big pile of books. She was catching up for work. He watched her for a while, she wasn't going to kiss him and he knew it. But she might let him kiss her…he just had to figure out how.

After sitting in silence for a while he got up and started to make a cup of tea.

'Would you like one?' he asked over his shoulder

'Sure' she said not paying attention.

Once he placed the tea down next to her he continued to ask her cleverly crafted questions.

'Would you like to get a promotion at work within the next year?'

'Sure'

'What about a bigger better job?'

'Sure' se said still not paying at attention to him.

'Would you want to go on a holiday to the coast?'

'Sure, why not' she said

'What about to the country?'

'Yep'

'Would you ever ride a broom cross country?'

'Sure' she muttered. He knew she wasn't fond of flying, so she really wasn't paying attention.

'Can I have a sip of your tea?'

'Sure'

'Could you make a spell that made Ron's clothes turn into dresses?'

'Sure'

'Would you be willing to turn into a cat for a month if you were paid a million gallons?'

'Sure'

'Are you paying any attention?'

'Sure' she replied, clearly not paying attention.

'Are you an alien?'

'Sure'

'Am I a purple hippogriff?' he asked, asking the most random things he could think of.

'Sure'

'Are flowers really just hats for snails?' he leant forward so that his face was closer to hers.

'Sure' she replied, she was good at reading and also keeping him entertained it seemed.

'Would the world look better if there was a green sky and blue grass?

'Sure'

'Can you lick your elbow?' he leaned even closer.

'Sure'

'Can I keep cheese in the sun?' he was just in front of her book, she still hadn't noticed.

'Sure'

'Can I kick a bludger?'

'Sure'

'Can I kiss you?'

'Sure' she replied.

He quickly leant across the rest of the table, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips before she realized what she had just agreed to.

She didn't hit or curse him, so after a second he kissed her lips again, then once more for good luck. He let her face go and sat back in his chair, ready of the hex to the face.

She seemed to gather herself for a moment, then looked him in the eyes and said politely,

'See, nothing' and got up from the table.

He groaned and dropped his head to the wooden top. She was impossible.

…

That night he couldn't help but corner her in the pantry as she fetched pasta for dinner. It was her night to cook, as Mrs. Weasley had a knitting class she was teaching in the lounge-room and Harry and Ron had done it last week. Ginny was meant to help her, but she was still outside playing Quidditch with the guys. Hermione didn't mind at all, cooking was sort of a mixture between potions and transfiguration.

'So you're not going to curse me into oblivion?' he asked standing in the doorway

'Nope'

'Why?'

'Your mother would kick me out' Hermione said locating the large jar of pasta on the shelf.

'Doubt it' Fred said and Hermione chuckled.

'What do you want?' she asked

'To show you that you are wrong about sex and everything'

'Why?'

'Because you're wrong'

'Have I personally insulted you or something?' she asked confused as to why he was still hung up on this.

'Sort of…yeah' he admitted

'How?' she asked

'Well the fact you think guys only enjoy sex…that we are selfish and can't please women…it's just not true…'

'And you have pleased women in the past?' she asked skeptically.

'I think so' he admitted

'Great for you then' she said trying to step past him back into the kitchen.

'But you still think we are all bad lovers don't you' he said

'Why does that matter?'

'Because we aren't! Well not all of us anyway' he said, still not letting her past.

'Why does that matter' she asked again.

'Because….because' he spluttered 'because you deserve to be treated well, you deserve to know how great it feels' he admitted.

She stared at him in confusion and surprise.

'Hermione' he said and she looked at him 'give me five minutes, let me show you that stuff like this can feel good'

'I don't underst…' she began, she was not nervous or scared, she felt safe, yet she was still miffed as to what he was going on about.

'Let me kiss you, if you are ok with it of course' he said, needing her consent, he would not force her to do anything. She looked at him, the pasta jar still in her hands.

'You just want to kiss me?' she asked

'Yes, I promise I won't go any further then that' he said

'And if you kiss me, you'll see that I'm right and move on from this whole thing' she asked. He gave her a grumpy sort of look,

'You are so sure you don't like kissing aren't you'

'Pretty much' she said shrugging.

'Five minutes' he asked.

She thought for a moment, it was completely her choice, and she knew he would respect her boundaries. If this would get him off her case, why not?

'Fine' she said

'Ok' he grinned 'if you want me to stop or you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I promise I will stop at once'

'Ok' she said.

He lifted the pasta jar out of her hands and placed it back on the shelf, turning back to her.

'You mean now?' she said looking puzzled

'No next July' Fred said 'Yes now…if you're ok with that'

'Fine, hurry up then, I have sauce cooking on the stove' she said

'Such a romantic' Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

He gently lifted her fingers and pressed his lips to her small hand,

'I thought you were going to kiss me?' she said in a bored voice

'I'm getting there geeze' he said 'impatient much?'

'Bored much?' she corrected him.

He wanted to throw her against the wall and kiss her with all the passion he could muster, show her how much fire and want there was when two people really connected. But he decided to go for the more delicate approach.

Stepping right in front of her, he gently cupped her face in his hands. He very softly kissed each of her cheeks then the corner of her mouth. She didn't show any signs of wanting him to stop, so after another pause to allow her to if she wanted, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Her lips were soft and full, but they didn't respond to his.

He pressed his lips to hers again and kissed her, moving his lips slightly against hers. After a bit he sucked on her lower lip. His hands were still on her cheeks and hers were hanging by her side.

He decided to change tact; he kissed the corner of her mouth then across her jaw to her earlobe.

'What are you doing?' she asked

'Sensually kissing you?' he asked, confused as to why she had to ask

'Sensually kissing me…sensually' she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

'Shut up' Fred said before she could mock his word choice, he slide his hand around to the back of her head and pulled her face towards his. Kissing her with a new amount of intensity, running his tongue along her bottom lip. But it did nothing.

'That's the best you got?' She asked him

'Not even close' he said with a huff. He kissed her again, while his free hand wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He kissed her for a long moment then began to pull his lips away, but kissed her again delicately.

'Nothing? Really?' he asked confused

'Nope'

'Is it me? Are you just not attracted to me?' he asked

'I told you, women aren't like guys, and your fine'

'Fine…' Fred repeated

'Quite handsome actually, but that's beside the point'

'Are you are attracted to me?' he asked, still holding her close in his arms.

'I think you are… nice, smart and a bit ridiculous, this obsession you have at tying to prove me wrong, clearly insane' she said

'But not attracted' he raised an eyebrow.

'Attraction isn't really a thing'

Fred groaned. Had her pervious partner or partners been trolls?

'You have actually done all this before right? You're not just imagining it's all going to be bad?'

'No Fred, I have done all of this before, people always make it out to be so good and stuff, they are just kidding themselves' she said looking him in the eyes, and she saw the utter incredulity in his gaze, he couldn't believe her.

'So you have made out?'

'I've made out, I've had sex, it's just not fun' she said honestly.

'They did seduce you right? Make you feel all needy and ready?'

'Seduce? I was willing, why seduce me?' she asked

'It's half the fun! And you get to build up to stuff, your breath starts to go and you want them, crave them…'

'I think five minutes is up'

'It's been three, four at max' he said

'Fine, keep making your case' she said in a bored voice.

'Ok…' he said thinking hard, then an idea struck him 'So if I was to get up really close and do this…' he walked her back two paces and pinned her against the wall. He dropped his lips to her pulse point and sucked on her neck before she could tell him it was pointless. He used his tongue to tease her skin, his lips to kiss her in such a way that would have had him melting if it was him in her place. His hands slide around her waist and held her close.

When he finally broke away he asked 'you don't enjoy that?'

'Not really?'

'Why?' Fred whined, and Hermione almost laughed.

'I know where that leads, and there is no point' she said matter-of-factly.

'So there is nothing you can say about any of this that you liked'

'Your lips are soft' she said in an off-hand voice.

'My lips are soft…seriously' Fred groaned releasing her waist and taking a step back so that he wasn't invading her space any more.

'I just don't see that point' she admitted.

'You're not asexual are you?' Fred asked as the sudden thought crossed his mind.

'No, but I can see why you would think that' she admitted.

'Who…who…' Fred began

'It's strange but sort of sweet that you want to prove me wrong, it's a nice idea that women can enjoy it too' she said placing her hand on his upper arm for a moment then added

'Now move, I can hear the sauce is bubbling' and she walked out of the kitchen pantry.

Fred sighed and waited till he could walk out of the pantry. She might not of gotten any enjoyment out of that, but he had to his surprise.

…

Days passed, and Fred couldn't understand. He even wrote to Katie to ask her if she had enjoyed kissing him. To which she replied, with tears of laughter running down her face, 'yes' and assuring him that whatever girl was messing with him deserved a medal, because it was hard to prank a Weasley twin. He had been tempted to take the letter to Hermione and demand that she read it, but knew it would do no good.

After lunch that day, he had been out in the garden near the herb garden studying one of the plants, wondering if it possessed the answer to he and Georges newest acne vanishing cream, it was a big seller. Hermione had walked around the corner of the broom shed to find him staring at the lavender bush with a curious look on his face.

'What are you doing?' she asked

'Would lavender extract reduce inflammation?' he asked in an off hand voice, he was so stumped by this new line of products; it was starting to do his head in. He hated getting stressed over work, stress wasn't an emotion trouble makers should feel he thought.

'Well it is a relaxant, so probably' she said. He muttered to himself for a while and she chuckled.

'I'm glad to see you have gone back to normal'

'Normal?' he asked, he was sitting on the ground.

'Back to inventing products for the shop' she said ' you are no longer focused on 'correcting' me' she said making air quotation marks with her fingers.

'You will find out eventually that you're mistaken' he muttered to himself.

'Oh so you're still on this then' she rolled her eyes

'Honestly how can you stand there and be ok with the fact that no one has ever made you feel alive?' he asked staring at her

'I am alive Fred' she chuckled

'You know what I mean' he said with a roll of his eyes

'Will you agree to disagree?' she asked him

'No' Fred said

'Why?'

'Because women can feel pleasure and guys can give it' he said stubbornly.

'Sure' Hermione said rolling her eyes. Fred jumped to his feet to face her; he looked torn, like he couldn't decide what to do.

'Going to kiss me again to prove nothing?' she asked, why was she baiting him?

'Prove nothing?' he spluttered

'It's boring, how can you like it' she asked.

'Well if you don't put in any effort HOW could you like it?' he said in frustration.

'You don't think I put in effort?' she snapped at him suddenly on the defensive.

'Not when kissing someone' he glared; he wasn't sure why he was now arguing with her about this.

'What is the point!' she retorted

'Because it feels good! That's why! And it's fun!' he replied

'Not true' she said

'Well if you TRIED, you might like it…' he said stubbornly

'Stop being so sure of yourse…' she cut across him

'I've never known you to half-arse something before Granger' he cut over her. Her eyes flashed.

He feared for his life.

'I…F…Oh I swear I'll…' she spluttered

'What are you going to do, tell me off some more?' he said, knowing he was poking a sleeping dragon, but he couldn't help himself.

She glared at him and he laughed at her, egging her on. She lost control and lunged at him, unable to stop herself. She had to prove him wrong.

Her lips crashed against his as her hands grabbed his face. She kissed him full on the mouth, her lips pressed against his, moving like his had in the kitchen pantry. He was completely stunned.

She slid her tongue out and traced his bottom lip, his hands jumped to her waist, pulling her to him. She pushed her body against his and he stumbled back a few steps until his back hit the side of the broom shed. She was still kissing him, her lips moving against his, and he was kissing her back with vigor. Her hands slid up into his short red hair and laced into it. His hands ran up and down her back, holding her to him.

They both gasped for oxygen, and he kissed her again, a more intimate kiss this time. She seemed to slowly melt into his body and she responded by kissing him the same way.

Her hands slowly slid out of his hair and slide down his neck as she returned his soft, long kisses. Her hands rested on his shoulders for a bit then slid down to his chest. She kissed him once more then pulled away completely.

He caught his breath and grinned at her. Sure he had finally proved her wrong and introduced her to a whole new and amazing world.

'I never half-arse things' she said, then added 'proves nothing' and she walked away.

Fred literally groaned.

…

But Hermione had to admit to herself, she might actually be wrong and Fred Weasley might be right…


End file.
